warrior_cats_fan_agefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Whirlpoolkitty/School
After six lovely weeks of scorching Summer holidays, it is now time to go back to school. Grade 9 starts for me on Tuesday and I must say I’m quite excited to go back. These holidays have been great but for me, six weeks is a little long for me. After the fourth week, I get a bit bored of sitting around all day and I just yearn for school to come around so that I can put some order back into my life. Last year was very hectic for me. I signed up for so many things, set myself a goal that I would get straight A, and started outside-of-school dance. Not to mention the hostile relationships that were still bubbling away. I was rushing around everywhere, everyday after school or before school I had and event or a rehearsal on. At first I didn’t mind the business, but eventually, when assignments started rolling in, it got out of hand. I became very stressed, and right about now was when those hostile relationships had bubbled over and I had found myself with no friends. It didn’t help that they had signed up for everything I had and were in nearly every class I had. However, I did manage to scrape through this year. I always New I would, but never to the extent that I would reach all my goals and beyond. I landed nearly all the solos in two of my three bands, I had fun performing in the school’s musical, I won the grade 8 All Rounder award (I won it in grade 7 too) and I even reached my goal and got straight A’s twice! I won second place at cross country, I made it into highjump, longjump, triplejump, 400m, hurdles And relays in athletics trials and even landed a nice 2nd place in highjump and relays, and a 3rd place on 400m. I was coming 3rd in huddles too, but I fell over the last hurdle...which kinda sucked and I scraped my shin pretty badly but hey! It was still fun since I never expected to make it into hurdles anyway. So this year, I’m going to learn from my mistakes and really try to prioritise my time...if I can reach all those results when I’m stressed, imagine what I could do if I wasn’t! As for the no-friends thing, at the end of term 4 last year I ended up joining a group with 3 other girls and they were really nice to me, and even bought me gifts for my birthday and Christmas. We’ve been talking over the holidays and I’m excited to see them too. I hope everyone has a great 2018! P.S Remember what I said about prioritising my time? Yeah well that includes changing my running schedule so that I run at 6am every morning. That’s hard for me. Waking up early, still tired, and having to run for an hour? Let’s just say I struggle :P I really need to put an end to this “struggle” and just start so I’m going to keep a log here, of how far I run each day. Maybe having someone see my results will motivate me more :P . Category:Blog posts